Project Summary/Abstract Clinician scientists, and physician scientists in particular, are needed to advance the translational research agenda. This is particularly true in rehabilitation, where the evidence base to support practice is under-developed. The Rehabilitation Medicine Scientist Training Program (RMSTP) aims to identify and recruit promising physician candidates for research careers in rehabilitation; to optimally prepare those candidates to develop a competitive mentored career development funding application; to support productivity during training and facilitate a transition to scientific independence. To achieve these aims, the RMSTP, in collaboration with the Association of Academic Physiatrists will conduct an annual 3-day Research Career Development (RCD) Workshop, supplemented by quarterly small group teleconferences throughout the year, to support continued progress and productivity. The RMSTP is divided into 4 phases, which are reflected in content tracks in the RCD workshop and in the focus of the teleconferences: the pre- applicant phase helps participants define their area of research interest and identify suitable local mentors; the applicant phase provides guidance, including critical peer review, on developing competitive applications for career development funding; the funded fellow phase provides support to maximize productivity in training, including critical peer review of research applications, and to apply that training to rehabilitation problems; and the graduate phase provides ongoing support, as needed, to facilitate the transition to independence and continue to develop their research programs. Didactic and hands-on training at the RCD Workshop is provided by a multidisciplinary Program Faculty consisting of successful extramurally funded rehabilitation researchers focused on a broad range of basic and applied topics. Quarterly small- group teleconferences are led by one of the 2 Program Directors, both of whom are experienced and well-funded rehabilitation researchers and mentors. The RMSTP training infrastructure has adopted key elements of a highly successful K12-funded physician scientist training program and has adapted and expanded them to suit multidisciplinary physician participants and to direct them toward external funding. The RMSTP has designed evaluation methods aimed at the RCD Workshop content, the diversity and quality of the applicant pool, and the aggregate results of training with respect to key benchmarks of scientific productivity.